COMPUTER GAMES ARE FUN FOR ALL
by 655321
Summary: McGee really hopes that he can please Abby, even if she doesn't want him to.


McGee walked into Abby's lab.

"Hey McGee" Abby said as she stoped spinning in her chair and jumping up to kiss McGee on the cheek. McGee blush.

"Hey Abby" McGee mumbled looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong? Is Tony being his normal, stupid self?"

"No, no I'm fine. Listen, what are you doing later tonight? There's something I want to show you."

Abby looked at McGee with suspicion. She knew he liked her so she agreed.

"Sure. What do you need to show me?"

"Oh, nothing really. You may not be interested, but come to my place around 8.00"

"Sure. Anyway, why are you here? Shouldn't you be working on the case?"

That morning the NCIS team had been called into the apparent suicide of a petty officer at the Norfolk barracks, but Gibbs, being who he was, had insisted they look into it. Petty Officer Langbert had supposedly killed himself with a gunshot wound to the head. Thankfully they had for McGee had found some dodgy files on his computer and Ducky's autopsy revealed that the gun had been angled the wrong way for a suicide. He knew he shouldn't be inviting Abby over on a work night, especially seeing as how they had a hot case but he couldn't resist. Last time he had something to show her it had been great, but this time it would be better… hopefully.

"Yeah, I-I'd better get back." Abby watched McGee retreated from her domain. He had seemed exited that morning about something, any bet Tony had brought him down. Abby sighed, she liked McGee, a lot, he was funny when they where alone and new heaps about computers. Even Tony's stupid 'computer nerd' remarks didn't affect him as much any more.

Back at the bullpen McGee smiled to himself. He new his puppy-dog face would work on Abby and he did have something to show her. He had gotten an old friend of his to get him a new game that had not been released yet, but Abby knew everything about and he had spent all night down loading it. He hoped Abby would love it. The game wasn't really his thing, but he would make the exception for Abby.

"McGee"

"Yes boss?" He replied automatically without looking up from his computer.

"Any more news on the Petty Officer?"

"N-no sir, I was just about to check who he's had contact with these last few days."

"About to McGee…"

"Uhh…" McGee looked at Tony and Kate. They where both glaring at each other. Unlike popular office opinion they where not dating, they where to afraid of what Gibbs would do if he found out. 'Shit' thought McGee, 'he better not find out about me and Abby, although it is only a computer game. It could lead into more though' he told his conscience 'if everything goes as planned that is'.

"Do it now McGee" Gibbs said before grabbing his coffee and heading up to see the director.

"Right, do it now. Got ya."

At 7.45 McGee's doorbell rang. He knew Abby would be early, she always was. Last time he had only been in his boxers and old shirt when she came, now that was embarrassing. McGee blushed at the memory.

"Hey Abs." McGee said as he opened the door.

"So, what's the big surprise Tim? Must be good if you invited me around on a work night" Abby asked, as she bounded into his apartment and sat down on the couch.

"I got you a present!" No one had known it was Abby's birthday, but being the 'computer nerd' he was, according to Tony anyway, he could gain access to almost all files on the NCIS data base, even if it was a bit risky. Abby glared at him from the couch. She never celebrated her birthday; it bought back painful memories of her childhood.

"Why? It's not my birthday."

"Yes it is."

"No, it is not."

"Abby I know it is you birthday. You may have not said anything but I know that it is."

"Fine, whatever." Abby looked at the ground, clearly pissed that McGee knew.

"Sorry Abs, but I wanted to get you something." McGee walked into his room leaving Abby on his coach. He returned a few minutes later with a rectangular box. Abby didn't look at McGee but she took the box. She opened it quickly, wanting to get it out of the way. She stared at the box in her hand.

"Do you like it?" McGee asked sitting down next to her. He wasn't sure if she already had it or not.

"This is so cool! Thank you." All the anger gone from her voice as she quickly kissed McGee on the mouth. McGee blushed and looked away. Was Abby aware that she drove him crazy? He thought about her all the time. Did she think about him? He certainly hoped so, seeing as how all he wanted to do was kiss her. McGee had never been a 'ladies man' but he had experience, unlike what some people thought. He realised Abby was saying something.

"Sorry?"

"I said, can we go and play the game? I've been dying to play it for months. It's two player so we can play against each other and you won't get bored."

"Sure, you know where my computer is, I'll be there in a second." McGee replied. As Abby bounded out of the room, McGee took in a deep breath. 'Okay, calm down Tim, she liked the present, that is a good sign, not bad, good'. He got of the couch and followed her to his state of the art high-tech computer.

Three hours, 17 games, a shared pizza, four beers and 3 Caf-pows later they where still playing. It was know getting late and Abby lived on the other side of town.

"Why don't you stay tonight at my place? You can't drive with all that caffeine in you." McGee said, in what he hoped was a reasonable tone, after he was beaten yet again by Abby.

"I thought you'd never ask." Abby said with a sly grin. McGee blushed.

"Umm, well you see, the uh, the thing is, I ah, don't really have a spare bed and, ah…" 'calm down Tim' he told himself.

"That's fine, I'll sleep in your bed while you can sleep on the couch." Abby replied immediately.

'Damn! Now what?' McGee thought looking at the floor, rejected.

"I'm kidding Tim! Geez, relax."

"Really? I mean, that I didn't think, that you would, really, ah, go for, ah, guys like me." McGee finished lamely. Abby just grabbed McGee's hand and skipped to his bedroom in reply.

McGee woke up several hours later, and keeping his eyes closed remembered everything that he and Abby had done that night. He shifted because he had pins-and-needles in his arm and he was in a sticky part of the bed. Slowly opening his eyes to find out why he saw that he was spooning Abby, his hand under her neck. Smiling, he slowly started to trace her spiders-web tattoo on her neck and she stirred, snuggling it to him. McGee smiled to himself. 'Yep, that computer game had been a good idea' he told himself. He leant his head against her back when he heard his phone ring. 'Shit, not now!' He answered it before it woke up Abby.

"McGee."

"McGee, where are you? It's 11.00 and you're still not at work!" McGee heard Kate say. "And were is Abby? She mentioned something about seeing you last night, what did you do? Stop, I don't want to even know. Just get here before Gibbs puts the pieces together and fires you both."

"Shit! I'll be right there." McGee hung up the phone and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was indeed eleven. He had to think of a good excuse.

"Who was that?" Abby asked aware something was wrong after feeling McGee's muscles tense.

"It's eleven, Gibbs is going to kill us." Abby was up immediately, and gathering her clothes. McGee had a shower and then drove Abby to her apartment so she could get new clothes. They arrived at head quarters an hour later in record time given the circumstances. Getting out of his car McGee sighed. He would have to wash his bed sheets that night, no way would he sleep in a sticky bed. But where would he sleep? Abby's?

In the elevator Abby turned to McGee.

"Thanks for the present Tim. Come to my place tonight, I have a computer game you might want to check out."

"Sure Abs" McGee replied briefly kissing Abby on the cheek, just before the elevator opened.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN MCGEE? WORK STARTED 5 HOURS AGO!" was the sound that met McGee's ears as he stepped out of the elevator. Tony was smirking and Kate was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry boss. I had to test a new computer program out, for a friend, works for the FBI, top secret..." McGee said as he sat down at his desk.


End file.
